Alan Deaton
Alan Deaton, more commonly known as Deaton or Dr. Deaton, is a supporting character in Teen Wolf. He was first introduced in Season 1 as Scott McCall's boss and a human veterinarian at the Beacon Hills Animal Clinic, but by the beginning of Season 2, it was revealed that he knew much more about the supernatural world than he originally let on. He began to act as Scott's mentor and helped patch up him and his friends when they were hurt in supernatural battles, along with giving them helpful information about Werewolves, Kanimas, and other supernatural creatures when needed. In Season 3, it was revealed that he is actually a Druid and was the former Emissary to the Hale Pack when it was still led by Talia Hale. It was also confirmed that Marin Morrell, who was then the Emissary to the Alpha Pack, is his younger sister. Since then, Deaton has been dedicated to helping the Beacon Hills supernatural world, and especially Scott, whenever and however he can, often at his own risk. This was proven when he traveled all the way to Japan to seek out a rare strain of lichen known as letharia vulpina to help save Stiles Stilinski from his possession by the Nogitsune, and when he risked his safety to free Isaac Lahey, Ethan and Aiden from the Nogitsune flies that had infected them. Throughout Season 4, he helped the McCall Pack and Satomi Ito's Werewolf pack, among others, escape the events of the Deadpool when assassins, Hunters, and amateur killers eager for a large payout began flooding the town. He also sought the help of Gabriel Valack to learn more about Kate Argent, who was inadvertently transformed into a Werejaguar who would become known as La Loba, in hopes of saving Derek Hale's life due to his love for Talia. In Season 5, Deaton was horrified when he realized that the Dread Doctors, who had recently arrived in Beacon Hills, were breaking the rules of the supernatural to create pseudo-supernatural hybrid creatures known as Chimeras, which eventually led him to decide to go to Russia to learn more about the Doctors. In Ouroboros, it was revealed that Deaton had been taken hostage by the Desert Wolf as part of her plan to kill her daughter Malia Tate, and had been seen with his captor at the border between Canada and the United States. However, he was ultimately rescued by Malia and Braeden and returned home safely, where Deaton went on to help the McCall Pack figure out how to save Mason Hewitt from the possession of Sebastien Valet/the Beast of Gevaudan. Though Deaton's appearances were brief throughout Season 6, he did assist the pack in several breakthroughs that helped them fight the town's current threats, including helping Lydia use automatic writing to determine that Scott, Malia and Lydia's memories of Stiles Stilinski had been taken by the Ghost Riders of the Wild Hunt when they captured him, and when he discovered (with help from Mason and Corey) that the ancient shapeshifter who had escaped the Wild Hunt was the Anuk-ite. Deaton is the Emissary to the McCall Pack, and is the former Emissary to the Hale Pack. Early Life Deaton's life prior to his introduction in the series is virtually unknown. What has been revealed is that he has a younger sister, Marin Morrell. ( ), ( ) The two were presumably trained together to be Druids, and while his sister became the Emissary to Deucalion's original pack, and later the Alpha Pack, Deaton became the Emissary to the Hale Pack, likely after he finished school to be a veterinarian. ( ) At some point during Deaton's time as Emissary, he fell in love with his Alpha, Talia Hale, and made a promise to her that he would take care of her children, Laura, Derek, and Cora Hale, if anything were to happen to her. ( ), ( ). Throughout Teen Wolf |-|Season 1= |-|Season 2= |-|Season 3A= |-|Season 3B= |-|Season 4= |-|Season 5= |-|Season 6= In Superposition, In Face-to-Faceless, In Pressure Test, Personality Throughout the series, Deaton's personality could best be described as mysterious, likely due, at least in part, to his nature as a Druid. He does his best to keep his cards close to the vest, and he never reveals more information than is absolutely necessary. Despite his desire to maintain an air of secrecy, he has developed a very close bond with Scott McCall and the members of his pack, and as a result, he does his best to help them as much as he can without revealing too much information. This bond has also extended to Derek Hale as well, due to the love he felt for his mother, Talia. Deaton tries his best to come off as simply a veterinarian, and has yet to actually explicitly admit to being a Druid. However, when danger strikes, he has proven that he is more than capable of protecting himself, as he's demonstrated when fighting against human and supernatural foes alike with combat skills and an extendable steel baton-- he simply prefers to downplay his skills in order to lure his opponents into a false sense of security. He has also proven that, unlike his sister Marin, who is dedicated to maintaining the balance of nature to the point of allowing innocents to die to so, Deaton does his best to protect everyone in need. Physical Appearance Deaton is a tall, thin man with dark brunette, brown eyes and a shaved head. He is seen as a job at his pet clinic where he wears a white lab coat on top of business clothes, such as a white and white dress with buttons on neutral fabrics and leather loafers. In his spare time, he is seen in casual clothes such as jeans, boots and a black leather jacket. He typically wears his facial hair in a well-trimmed goatee or beard, which has started to grow gray hairs as he ages. Powers and Abilities Powers As a Druid, Deaton has a range of undefined powers that have yet to fully be revealed. As of yet, he has demonstrated an ability to almost magically break himself out of restraints and the locked trunk of Derek Hale's Camaro, has broken a chair thrown by Peter Hale with his chest (both of which imply he may have telekinetic powers), and he also somehow forced the transformed Kali to shift back into her human form. He also has a mastery over Mountain Ash, which he has built into his animal clinic, and of which he can make barriers by throwing the ash and willing it into the shape he desires. It is likely that he has additional powers, but he has yet to demonstrate them as of yet. Abilities In addition to the powers afforded to him by being a Druid, Deaton also possesses many human abilities as well, including: *'Close-Quarters Combat': Deaton has proven himself to be a skilled combatant, who is able to defend himself against human and supernatural threats both with and without weapons. His weapon of choice is an extendable steel baton that he conceals in his sleeve, but he has also demonstrated knowledge in the use of other weapons as well, as evidenced during his battle with several Oni demons, where he attempted to disarm them of their ninjatos in order to fight on an even playing field. *'Mythological Knowledge': Due to his Druid training, Deaton has a great deal of knowledge about numerous mythological beings and stories. As an Emissary, he is most knowledgeable about Werewolves, but he has also shown an understanding of other supernatural creatures, such as Werecoyotes, Kitsune, Oni, and Garudas. However, this knowledge is not absolute, as he needed to gain information from the Argent Bestiary to learn more about the Kanima, and seemed to lack extensive information about Werejaguars. *'Herbological Knowledge': Due to his Druid training, Deaton has an immense knowledge of the use of herbs and plants, both as medicine, in spells and rituals, and as a weapon. He has used Mountain Ash, which is incinerated rowan wood, to great effect, and has instructed Scott McCall on the uses of mistletoe, both as weapons (such as temporarily neutralizing Jennifer Blake's glamour), as a cure (such as reversing the effects of Lydia Martin's trephination), or in spells (such as the surrogate sacrifice ritual performed by Scott, Stiles Stilinski, and Allison Argent). He also knew the uses of lichen, specifically a strain known as "letharia vulpina" that had been grown from the blood of a Nogitsune, to help weaken the Void Kitsune possessing Stiles. *'Veterinary Medicine': As a veterinarian, Deaton is an expert when it comes to the health and medical treatment of animals, and as a result, this extends to supernatural creatures, especially those who are animal shapeshifters such as Werewolves, Werecoyotes, Kitsune, etc. *'Multilingualism': Deaton has been shown to be somewhat fluent in American Sign Language and Japanese in addition to his native English. Weaknesses As a human, he has all the typical weaknesses of his species, particularly mortality, though, as a Druid, he has the potential to gain powers that can counter human weaknesses. Unfortunately, these powers are typically gained by becoming a Darach, or a Dark Druid who has been corrupted and gone off the path that typical Druids take by committing ritualistic human sacrifices. Equipment *Mountain Ash *Mistletoe *Extendable Steel Baton *Kanima Venom (previously collected from Jackson Whittemore) Etymology *'Alan': Alan is a masculine English given name, though the meaning is unknown for certain due to the fact that there are numerous differing etymological theories attributed to the name. However, what is known is that it was introduced in Brittany as early as the 16th century; in Breton, alan is a colloquial term for "fox," and may have originally meant "deer," which is an interesting fact, considering that Deaton is a veterinarian and seems to have a connection to the god Cernunnos, who is called the "Horned God" due the antlers on his head. Additionally, the Irish form of the name is said to be a diminutive of a word meaning "rock" or "noble." Alternatively, the name may derive from the tribal name of the Alans, an Iranian people who migrated into Europe in the 4th and 5th centuries. Alan was the name of several dukes of Brittany, and Breton settlers introduced it to England after the Norman conquest. Variants of the name in other languages include: Alen (Croatian, Slovene); Alain (French); Ailín (Irish); Allan, Allen (Scottish); Alun (Welsh). *'Deaton': Deaton is an English surname recorded in many forms with varying spellings, such as Dayton, Deighton, Dieton, and Dyton. It is a locational family name that originates from any of three villages named Deighton near the city of York and the towns of Huddersfield and Northallerton, all of which are in Yorkshire county, England. It was first recorded with the spelling Dictone in the Doomsday Book of 1086, and it derives from the Old English pre-7th century word dic, meaning "ditch" or "dyke," and the suffix -''tun'', meaning "farm" or "settlement." Together, the name means "a settlement surrounded by a dyke/moat." Locational surnames such as this were usually acquired by the local lord of the manor, or by those whose former inhabitants had moved to another area, usually due to a need for work, making them best identified by their birthplace. Trivia *Throughout his time in the series, Deaton has become a father figure to Scott McCall as well as the Emissary to the McCall Pack. *Deaton has traveled to the most countries throughout the seasons, as he went to Japan in Season 3B and went to Russia in Season 5A. *Deaton is known to speak English, Japanese, and American Sign Language, and possibly knows even more languages. *Deaton appears to have an alliance with Dr. Conrad Fenris, which has allowed him to gain favors regarding access to the supernatural ward of Eichen House on several occasions. *Almost nothing is known about Deaton and Marin Morrell's family life. In Abomination, Marin claimed to be French-Canadian, but it is unknown if she was telling the truth or not. If she was being truthful, then this could mean that Deaton, too, is French-Canadian. **It is also unknown why Deaton and his sister Marin have different last names, though there are several possible theories as to why this could be: Marin may be married or was married in the past and took her spouse's surname, or Deaton and Marin could be half-siblings with different fathers, or one or both of the siblings changed their names or took on an alias for some reason. * Like his sister Marin, Deaton possesses a pendant of , the Horned God in Celtic polytheistic mythology. Cernunnos is a deity who is associated with nature, fertility, hunting, and animals, with a specific association with deer. Gallery Scott and deaton scafl.gif|''Pack Mentality'' Scott and deaton heart monitor.gif|''Heart Monitor'' Scott and deaton formality 1.gif|''Formality'' Scott and deaton formality.gif|''Formality'' Druid alan deaton healing scott.jpg|''Formality'' Deaton's powers code breaker.gif|''Code Breaker'' Deaton with jar.png|''Raving'' Druid alan deaton treating poisoning.jpg|''Raving'' Druid alan deaton cernunnos.jpg|''Raving'' Deaton derek and scott raving.jpg|''Raving'' Deaton and derek fury.jpg|''Fury'' 3x4 scott deaton vet office.jpeg|''Unleashed'' Stiles and deaton alpha pact.jpg|''Alpha Pact'' Druid deaton lichen letharia vulpina.jpg|''Letharia Vulpina'' Stiles and deaton letharia vulpina.gif|''Letharia Vulpina'' Letharia vulpina plant deaton.gif|''Letharia Vulpina'' Druid deaton shugendo scroll echo house.jpg|''Echo House'' Shugendo scroll deaton scott eh.jpg|''Echo House'' Shugendo scroll deaton 1.jpg|''Echo House'' Deaton and melissa devoid.gif|''De-Void'' Deaton the divine move.jpg|''The Divine Move'' Druid deaton helping mccall pack 117.png|''117'' Deaton and lydia 117.gif|''117'' Alan deaton weaponized.gif|''Weaponized'' Weapons baton deaton apttd.gif|''A Promise to the Dead'' A promise to the dead deaton.jpg|''A Promise to the Dead'' Scott and deaton parasomnia.jpg|''Parasomnia'' 5x03 ash.png|''Dreamcatchers'' Alan deaton ouroboros.jpg|''Ouroboros'' Alan deaton ouroboros 1.gif|''Ouroboros'' Fort jewett deaton tsats 1.jpg|''The Sword and the Spirit'' Scott and deaton tsats 1.jpg|''The Sword and the Spirit'' Scott and deaton tsats.gif|''The Sword and the Spirit'' Stiles and deaton apotheosis.jpg|''Apotheosis'' Alan deaton pressure test eichen house.png|''Pressure Test'' Category:Male Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Druids Category:Humans Category:McCall Pack Category:Hale Pack Category:Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Needs Help Category:Alive Characters